


What You Want

by retroginger



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroginger/pseuds/retroginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comforts Alex.  Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after PWG As The Worm Turns show in February 2010.

Chris was awoken by the rustling of covers coming from the next bed, followed by quiet sniffles. He turned the bedside lamp on to see what was going on. Looking over at the next bed he was puzzled to see it empty. Then gazing down, he saw his tag team partner on the floor between the two beds,clad in a sleeveless shirt and boxer briefs, legs tucked underneath him, face down in the dirty smoke infused hotel carpet in a vain attempt to stretch his injured back. 

“Dude, you all right?”

“Does it look like I’m fucking okay, jerk face?”

“I wouldn’t press my face into this carpet if I were you. At best you’ll get pink eye and at worst you’ll get herpes on your face.”

“Well, my back is killing me.”

“Why did you wrestle? You know your 're injured. You should have pulled out of the match. You could’ve just accompanied me to the ring.” Chris smirked at his subtle barb.

“I’m not a motherfucking valet. Besides, I like wrestling in PWG, especially against Hero. The opportunity doesn’t come up very often.”

“But still . . .” Chris was cut off by the sound of Alex drawing his breath in sharply followed by a deep heavy sigh. “My God, are you crying?”

“No, shut up!”

The realization that Alex was in fact crying, immediately made Chris lose his desire to mock and argue with him. Changing his tone completely, Chris asked quietly, “What can I do to help?”

“Nothing. You can’t help. Go back to sleep.”

“What happened to the painkillers and somas the doctor prescribed?”

“I sold them, remember? To buy us that luxury evening of steak, pot, beer, and porn.”

“Oh, yeah,” Chris said sheepishly. Now feeling guilty, he offered, “I could go buy some liquor to help numb the pain. What do you want?”

“Nothing. I’m not in the drinking mood.”

“Maybe I could score some pot off of one of the boys?”

“No,” Alex bit back in pain and obvious annoyance.

Chris watched as Alex rocked back and forth, doubled over on his knees, rubbing his back trying to relieve the pain.

“Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

“And blow all the money we just made? Yeah, right.”

“I could find a ring rat to give you a back massage?”

“Does it look like I’m up for socialization? Now turn the light off and leave me the hell alone!”

“Fine. I’m just trying to help,” Chris huffed back.

With that, Chris turned the light off and laid back down on his bed.

Alex continued to sniffle, fighting back tears, burying his face in the carpet to keep quiet, only letting a moan and a swear out when the spasms in his lower back were too much to bear.

Hearing Alex cry made Chris sick to his stomach. After several minutes of this, Chris could take no more and turned the light back on.

“Come here.” He reached down, gently tugging on Alex’s arm.

“What?” Alex barked.

“Come up here. I’ll rub your back.”

After a long pause Alex replied, “ No, that’s okay,” but in a much softer tone that than previously.

Alex was secretly pleased with this idea as he didn’t know how much more of the back pain he could endure, but he still didn’t like taking help - even from Chris.

“No, let me. You rubbed my neck and shoulders when I was knocked out in the ring. Now let me return the favor,” Chris pleaded.

“How do you remember that?” Alex whispered back.

“I saw the tapes. Now come here.”

Hearing Alex’s resolve weaken, he gently coerced him onto the bed. With Alex laying face down, Chris knelt over him, straddling Alex’s left leg. 

“Where should I start?” Chris asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Alex chuckled a little between sniffles. “ Well, it’s not like you could make it hurt any worse.”

Pulling Alex’s shirt up, Chris began kneading his shoulders; working his way down the muscular back, he felt Alex relax a little. Concentrating on the small of Alex’s back, he applied firm, deep pressure. So relieved to have the back spasms fading away under the warm touch, Alex gave out moans of contentment. The sound pleased Chris and without thinking, he reached out with his hand and gently stroked Alex’s hair. Responding to the touch, Alex’s body raised a little - drawing in and releasing a deep sigh, causing his ass to rub haphazardly against Chris’ groin. 

Suddenly, Chris was all too aware of how little clothing they both had on -Alex in just his grey boxer briefs with his shirt pulled up to his chest and Chris just in his camouflage shorts, no shirt, no briefs. Chris’ blood began to unwillingly race to his groin. Alex drew in another deep breath, his ass rubbing against Chris’ now hard erection, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his limbs.

After temporarily being paralysed with pleasure and the fear that Alex had noticed, Chris quickly sat back down on the bed. Taken aback by the sudden loss of warmth on his aching back, Alex’s brain began to deduce what he had just felt against his ass. He turned his head to the left to look for Chris, trying not to strain his back in the process. Chris avoided Alex’s gaze, and with his arms attempted to hide his hard cock trying to poke its way out of his shorts. 

Pretending not to notice this,Alex reached back and locked his hand around Chris’ right wrist, and with a yank effectively pulled him into their previous position, all the while still complaining his back hurt.

At first Chris just knelt there above Alex contemplating hiding in the bathroom until Alex fell asleep, but with Alex demanding he keep going, Chris began to rub Alex’s back again while trying to avoid having his still hard cock touch any part of his friend.

Knowing exactly what he was doing, Alex guided Chris’ hands up his back to rub his shoulders, forcing Chris to lean over him. Although Chris was still able to maintain a little bit of distance between them, Alex could feel the heat and tension coming from Chris. This caused blood to rush to Alex’s cock as well, and as he shifted to ease the pressure, his ass once again made contact with Chris. Holding his breath and concentrating hard, Chris fought the urge to grind back against Alex. Chris’ concentration was broken when Alex pulled his right hand up to his mouth and began sucking up and down on Chris’ fingers.

Now breathing heavy and fighting to maintain control, Chris asked, “What are you doing?”

“What you want,” Alex replied simply, arching up and rocking back and forth to effectively rub his ass against Chris’ now straining erection. Chris was still frozen though; he didn’t move away, but refused to give in to what his body wanted.  
Undeterred and hearing Chris panting involuntary with desire in his ear, Alex gently urged Chris to, “Just let go.” Kissing, licking, and spitting in Chris’ hand, he guided it down to his own hard erection, tugging his underwear slightly down in the process. Feeling with his fingertips that the tip was already wet with pre-cum, Chris knew without a doubt that Alex was just as turned on as him. Knowing this, he began to grind hard against Alex while eagerly moving his hand up and down Alex’s cock. They easily fell into a rhythm of Alex raising his ass up to meet Chris' every thrust while being jacked off at the same time. Quickly nearing orgasm after denying it for so long, Chris’ breathing became short gasps as he bit down hard onto Alex’s shoulder while he released into his own shorts. After a few more strokes Alex came also, covering Chris’ hand in milky white cum. 

As their breathing returned back to normal, Chris rolled off Alex. Sitting up, he looked at his hand in disbelief as the remnants of Alex’s orgasm dripped down his wrist. He felt slightly embarrassed at the realization he had just dry humped his best friend like some horny teenage virgin. Bewildered, he silently waited for Alex to make fun of him. 

Instead, when Alex eventually did speak he rolled over to face Chris, smiled, slapped him on the arm, and said, “That was a hell of a back rub,” before making himself comfortable on Chris’ bed and finally falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
